megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Colonel.EXE
Colonel.EXE, a NetNavi, and his operator Baryl (Barrel), a Netopian ("Ameropean") official battler, were introduced as a duo that formed an elite team to stop Nebula in MegaMan Battle Network 5. He is based off of Colonel from Mega Man X4. Background Colonel is a powerful NetNavi who fights for the good of justice and is the leader of Team Colonel. Colonel fought MegaMan only to test him. Later, Baryl asked Lan to join Team Colonel in order to battle the "Dark Chip Syndicate", Nebula. Lan agreed when he heard that his father was kidnapped. And just like ProtoMan, Colonel was captured and turned into a Darkloid by Dr. Regal. Game History MegaMan Battle Network 6 In Battle Network 6, Colonel was revealed to be working for WWW. Colonel's personality dramatically changed, and all he cared about was doing his job, even if it meant be having to delete anyone in his path. After losing to Lan and MegaMan, Baryl decided to help them stop Dr. Wily. It was later revealed that Dr. Wily created Colonel as the perfect Navi (strong, smart, fast, and kind; in addition, Colonel possessed a weapons control program). When Baryl's father went to war, he left Baryl in Wily's care. Wily soon forgot about his thoughts for revenge and raised Baryl as his own. But, Wily's revenge against net society returned when he learned that Baryl's father was killed in battle. Wily then removed Colonel's kindness and weapon control program, making him a military Navi and used the programs to create Iris, Colonel's younger sister. Wily soon made a program that would cause Colonel and Iris to explode if they were to ever merge again. Wily's plan was to build two giant Copybots in order to contain the Cybeasts, Gregar and Falzar. Iris decides to help MegaMan and Colonel to defeat the two Cybeasts. After a very intense battle, Colonel and Iris defeat one of the Cybeasts, but the other Cybeast took over MegaMan again. Colonel and Iris where still injured from their last battle, so in desperation, Colonel and Iris fused together and separated the Cybeast from MegaMan's body. With parting words, Colonel self-destructed, destroying the Cybeast at the cost of their own lives. This caused Wily's kindness to return. 20 years later, Wily created two incarnations of Colonel and Iris. Colonel is a system that finds and deletes viruses and criminals on the net. Iris is a system that finds and repairs any damage done to the net. With these two systems, the net was able to grow in leaps and bounds. Anime History Rockman EXE Stream He appears in Stream by traveling to the present day via the Past Tunnel. He also freezes BubbleMan.EXE in the past to stop him from changing the future. Rockman EXE Beast and Beast+ Colonel.EXE.]] In Beast, he and Baryl have parallel versions of themselves. Prior to Netto and group's entrance to Beyondard, Baryl asked the Hikari Tadashi of Beyondard to remove all emotional data from Colonel to make sure that Colonel does as told without hesitation. However, the emotional data was saved in the form of Iris instead of being scrapped. Colonel is later infected with Beast Factors by Greigar and becomes one of his minions. When he appears at the Dimensional Area Research Facility, he injures Baryl and is stopped by Iris. Before he disappears, he releases several Screen Divides in a frenzy state. He is later seen leading soldiers and battles against Rockman, Blues, and SearchMan. During the fight Greigar appears. He Beasts Out and chases after Netto, Iris, and Trill. He is intercepted by Baryl and SlashMan, who he deals with rather quickly. He is later cured of the Beast Factor by Iris. Afterwards, Colonel utilizes a copyroid and invades the Wily Research Center via group cables at Baryl's request. He then destroys the Dimensional Area Generators along with himself. In episode three of Beast+, a poster of him appears in the video game in front of the chip shop. Abilities Attacks Colonel has several, but effective attacks available in MegaMan Battle Network 5 and 6. He is also one of the most powerful NetNavis in the Battle Network series. *'Screen Divide': Colonel uses his Screen Divide, a powerful diagonal slash usually cutting across the center of the players area. *'Screen Divide -V-': Colonel uses his Screen Divide in a powerful V-form centered at the center of the players area. *'Neo Screen Divide': Colonel uses his Screen Divide this time in a much more powerful Z-formation (an obvious tribute to his original rival, Zero) centered at the center of the players area. Used in BN6. *'Crack Out': Colonel will break one of the players panels (or crack it, if the player is currently standing on it). *'Colonel Cannon': Colonel will pull out his cannon and fire it. If it connects, it will push the player to the back of your area; if it doesn't, it will hit the back row in a wide sword-esque range. Used only in BN5. *'Induct Missile': Colonel fires three missiles into the air, and they rain down onto the players area, cracking the panels they hit. This attack is fire-attributed. Used in BN6. *'Colonel Army': Colonel drops a few Rock Cubes. If the player moves in front of the Cube, a soldier appears and either uses a sword or fires a gun. In BN6, Colonel summons the gun soldiers only, one in Basic and SP version and two in RV versions, without the Rock Cubes. In BN5, later versions may try to trick the player using damaging obstacles like TimeBomb, Vdoll, and Guardian. *'Blind Rain Shower': Colonel will throw his cape at the player. If it connects, he will move up and slash four times. Used in BN5. *'Aspire Break': Used in BN6, and only in the RV or SP version, Colonel will throw his cape at the player. If it connects, the screen will go black, and Colonel pulls off a slash across the screen. This instantly deletes the character or reduces their HP to 1 if the player has the Undershirt. The weaker versions of Colonel will still use this attack, but it lacks the "auto kill" effect. Soul Unison MegaMan receives this soul after Colonel is rescued from his Dark Soul. MegaMan must sacrifice an obstacle chip in order to perform Colonel Soul. With Colonel Soul, MegaMan's MegaBuster is replaced with a sword and his charged shot becomes ScreenDivide. Any obstacle chip used becomes a ColonelArmy soldier that attacks any nearby enemies. MegaMan can replace his sword with any non-elemental attack chips that doesn't freeze time and can be used as a charged shot. Once a non-elemental chip is equipped to MegaMan as a permanent charge shot, it cannot be used again until the end of the battle. Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:Playable Characters Category:MegaMan Battle Network 5 bosses Category:MegaMan Battle Network 6 bosses Category:NetNavis based on characters from the X series Category:NetNavis Category:NetNavis who can Cross Fuse Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:Rockman EXE Stream Category:Rockman EXE Beast Category:Male NetNavis